


A Lazy Sunday

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, New Family, Newborn Children, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione is slowly adjusting to motherhood, but it's been more of an adjustment than she had anticipated. Sort of a sequel to Simpler Ways, but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	A Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Brought back my boy and his girl for a little drabble cause I've missed Jughead and I'm missing Riverdale...
> 
> Another triple-dip for this wee drabble.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days Of Writing: Involve your own pet
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Lazy Sunday
> 
> Cast The Dice: Family.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hermione carefully lowered herself down onto the bed, hoping not to wake the baby that was sleeping against her chest. She had only just managed to get Katie to fall asleep. The plan had been to transfer her back into her cot as soon as she stopped off, but that was something that she had decided upon hours ago and had since forgotten. She was thoroughly exhausted, it had to be said.

As she sank back into her pillows she had to wonder why she had never believed anyone when they had told her just how tiring motherhood was going to be. She supposed that she should have known, especially when both Ginny and Veronica have both had their children last year - and Veronica had been practically a zombie ever since. She guessed that she had thought herself to be immune because she was Hermione Granger and she had survived bigger things than having a newborn, but that certainly was not the case.

She wouldn't let herself sleep now, not while she had Katie asleep on her, but she would let her eyes close for a little while. It helped that she knew that Jughead was now awake. Her husband was sat on his side of the bed, already typing away on his laptop. She had no idea what he was writing about now.

She knew that was her own problem. She'd stopped asking what he was writing over the last month or so. It wasn't that she didn't care, because she did, it was that she had other priorities lately and when she did have time to talk to Jughead about his work, he didn't want to talk about it. She could sort of understanding that, she supposed, but it meant that she was almost completely out of the loop whereas before Katie had come along, she had read almost every single word the man had ever written. It was the best way to get inside his head and she wanted to know every fibre of his being.

She watched him type for a while, aware that he was probably completely oblivious to the fact that she was even there. Once he was inside of the world that he had created, there was very little that could pull him out of that world, and sadly that did include the cries of their daughter more often than not.

But try as she might, she couldn't even be mad at him for it. He was up with the both of them all through the night and he had offered to take the baby so that Hermione could sleep on more than one occasion, but it was near impossible to get Katie to settle anywhere that was on top of Hermione.

Eventually, Jughead looked up from his laptop as their dog Rosie came running through to the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed. He smiled at Hermione as he met her gaze and the little dog rolled over onto her back so that someone, anyone, would scratch her belly.

"You should sleep," Jughead said softly as he moved to stroke his fingers down over Hermione's cheek. He closed the laptop as he moved closer to his girls, his lips meeting Hermione's temple as he made a fuss over the dog.

"Mm, easier said than done." Hermione hummed as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

This was what Sunday mornings were for though, just lounging about in bed and relaxing with her little family. She might have been practically dead on her feet but that didn't mean that she didn't love her little family, and it certainly made her appreciate the moments like this all the more.

She didn't protest when Jughead took Katie from her, though both of them held their breath as the baby was moved from one parent to the other. Fortunately, Katie appeared to be as exhausted as her mother was and she didn't even stir.

"Lie down." He whispered.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. Her eyes were closed already, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
